


【帕拉丁幼驯染】Florent

by concrete_sea_squirt



Category: La Chanson de Roland | The Song of Roland
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concrete_sea_squirt/pseuds/concrete_sea_squirt
Summary: 一场荒诞的闹剧。
Relationships: Oliver/Roland (Matter of France)





	【帕拉丁幼驯染】Florent

**Author's Note:**

> ●中文  
> ●腐向注意，个人臆想注意，雷注意，轻微血浆描写注意  
> ●失败的cult片尝试  
> ●处刑人paro

“天啊，这太娘们了。”奥里维抓起鲁格LC9s往罗兰风衣暗袋里塞时，路过的李拿度做作地尖叫出声。

“自保用的。”奥里维撇了一眼罗兰恼人的表兄，在罗兰出声附和之前用费罗伦星座糖堵上了他的嘴。

阿斯托尔福刚回来，向他们招着猩红色的袖子，脸上不知道是谁的血糊了一片。罗兰把嘴咧开，含糊不清地朝他打着招呼。两个蠢笨天鹅似的傻笑，奥里维扭过了头。他不待见这个冒失的不列颠人，或者说罗兰的表兄们都不如他们的外表那般讨人喜欢。阿斯托尔福一定会甩着铁锈味的手，把嘴里来路不明的柠檬味棒棒糖咬得咯吱作响，在今天的汇报日志上写下些诸如风很大天很冷之类的废话。

万幸的是阿斯托尔福很快就被李拿度架走，罗兰只能去鼓捣他的沙鹰。“似乎韦兰提夫今天身体不舒服。”他舔了舔下唇，把这位黑色玉女从左手掂量到右手，朝着奥里维摆出讨好的笑，“看起来我们得邀请奥莉芬去舞池了。学惯了米基·洛克也要偶尔试试扮个让·雷诺。”奥里维点点头。他一向觉得沙鹰和罗兰的手不合。伯莱塔相对小巧的枪身才能把他右手食指上纹的AEQUITAS称得更明显，就如神谕或者其他圣洁的东西。再说奥里维也一直不喜欢韦兰提夫这个名字——它听起来更像是一匹马而不是什么教养良好的小姐，更不适合枪。罗兰轻柔地把韦兰提夫放进箱子，像安抚淑女入睡。

奥里维把自己的西格-绍尔P226和名叫奥莉芬的伯莱塔92FS装上制退器，十六枚硬币和装着费罗伦星座糖的糖盒在口袋里丁零当啷。他最后确认了一遍字条，然后划开打火机盖子。罗兰歪歪头，眼球跟着跃动红色中熔化纸条变成的飞灰转动：“三楼，东南走廊尽头最后一间豪华套房？”“二楼，希望明天查理不会听见那些俄罗斯佬还活着的消息——就因为你记错了楼层。”“……要不这次我们试试爬通风管道？就像那些电影一样。”“没门。抱歉打破你的幻想，但事实是通风管道根本钻不进去。”罗兰瘪了瘪嘴，忙着固定大腿绑带里银制蝴蝶刀的手垂下。他很快把话题转移天气上。

他们打了优步，路上聊着周末一起看的《筋疲力尽》，然后大摇大摆地走进酒店，谁也没被拦下。老查理总会安排好一切。

“感觉和来旅行的美国阔佬没什么两样。”罗兰止不住抱怨，发泄似的拨弄着酒店回廊的雪尼尔落地帘。毕竟他们单肩挎着爱马仕的男士包，配上掩饰身份的宽大衣服看上去品味极差，和豪华的酒店装饰站在一起显得异常滑稽。

“马上就结束。”奥里维轻车熟路地摸到套房前，罗兰顺手打晕了一个来送高斯巴雪茄的小弟。

他们交叠的手从背包里拿出家伙，深呼吸，在对方胸口画了个十字。

奥里维扣响刷成白色的套房门，朝着门内大喊：“ГУЛаг?”

“бесконечно страдать”

门一开，他们就冲了进去。

奥莉芬狂暴地笑着。

西格-绍尔P226安静得像个处女。

“……怎么回事？”

“你的枪哑火了。”

沉默。

然后是对面俄罗斯黑帮抬起的枪口。

“我早说你得给枪起个名字！”罗兰转身朝奥里维跑去，躲着呼啸着向他扑来的子弹，“她们尽是些需要好好伺候的贵妇人！”

奥里维跳向旁边的大理石柱，手上还忙着调整枪栓：“什么？”

“说你得给你的枪起个名字！她生气了！”

“绝对不！”

“你想叫她什么？霍特克莱尔？”罗兰仿佛没听到奥里维的抗议，左手甩开雕花蝴蝶刀刺穿奥里维身旁两个不知名喽啰的颈动脉，血管和肌肉在空中旋转着绽开。

“虽然给枪起名字听起来蠢到家了，”奥里维的宝贝总算是有了动静，膛里的子弹摇晃着发出了尖锐的吼声。“但我喜欢霍特克莱尔这个名字。”

他们再次踏进人造灯光。

悔恨的呻吟，血，死亡。

七个副手倒下。

只剩下老查理的仇人，或者激进点说，一切法律的仇人，把发抖的身体塞进染红的沙发里。前不久他的名字才在老查理的办公室出现过。可怜的老鸨为她因为性虐惨死的姑娘们哭诉了整整三个小时。

这个高胖的斯拉夫男人即将第十三次因为杀人登上法庭，也即将被第十三次免罪。

罗兰扯下挂在脖子上的银十字，链条划过皮肤的感觉不是很好，他被冰冷的金属刺激得打了个寒战。

他们让他朝着十字跪下。

“我等将成为牧羊人，为了你，我的主，为了你。”罗兰举起枪。

“从你手中继承权柄，我等的脚将迅捷地执行您的旨意。”奥里维摸上扳机，机械缓慢运转的声音格外清晰。

“用他们的灵魂，让这条流向你的河流生生不息。”下跪的肥脑袋颤抖不停，空气里弥漫着急促的呼吸。

“以圣父、圣子、圣灵之名。”两个血洞，一些摇晃的脑浆。

罗兰开始在奥里维口袋里摸索，饶有兴致地将硬币叠在八具尸体的眼睛上，像个玩乐高的小男孩。他的手搅动了糖盒。它挂在沾血的口袋边上，显得楚楚可怜。

“我说过会很快就结束。”奥里维把霍特克莱尔扔开，环住了罗兰的腰。他口袋里摇摇欲坠的绿皮糖盒终于掉了下来，金黄色的糖粒洒了一地。

“这是我最喜欢的狮子座，你赔我。”罗兰嘟囔着。

这次奥里维选择用唇赌上他的嘴。


End file.
